


AYH - Incomplete, Full List

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: but gets better, he's also very sad, kakashi starts to quietly go insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>6) -</strong> Kakashi's six years old and he's lying exhausted in a hospital bed, Tousan's looking at him with eyes not yet happy and not quite sad as he asks, "Are you happy?"</p>
<p><strong>8) -</strong> Kakashi's eight years old and when Sensei finds him to ask "Are you alright?" he hears the echo of Tousan ask <em>'Are you happy?'</em> and he's not quite sure how to answer for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AYH - Incomplete, Full List

**2) -** Kakashi's two years old and he's on Tousan's shoulders waving the last guest goodbye until they're out of sight when Tousan asks, "Are you happy?".

**4) -** Kakashi's four years old and Tousan asks on the way home "Did you have a good day?" but he hears _'Are you happy?'_ instead.

**6) -** Kakashi's six years old and he's lying exhausted in a hospital bed, Tousan's looking at him with eyes not yet happy and not quite sad as he asks, "Are you happy?"

**8) -** Kakashi's eight years old and when Sensei finds him to ask "Are you alright?" he hears the echo of Tousan ask _'Are you happy?'_ and he's not quite sure how to answer for the first time.

**10) -** Kakashi's ten years old with Sensei's hand curled over his shoulder as the blond asks "Are you alright?" and yet he still hears Tousan asking _'Are you happy?'_ even though it's been over two years.

**12) -** Kakashi's twelve years old, hair being ruffled by his new Senpai as the man asks "Are you proud?" and he has to hold in a sob when he hears the echo of Tousan asking, _'Are you happy?'_ and he wonders if he'll ever be able to answer _'yes'_ to that question again.

**14) -** Kakashi's fourteen years old, cradling all that's left of his Sensei to him even as the baby wails throughout the service and wonders if the little orphan will ever be happy because he feels like the answer to Tousan's ghost's question of _'Are you happy?'_ will always be _'no'_.

**16) -** Kakashi's sixteen years old and his Senpai dead by three months, leaving him to run missions on his own and without the strength to even look at Sensei's son, and when the ghost of his father asks _'Are you happy?'_ he wants to laugh- bitter and harsh, loud enough to be a scream of it's own.

**18) -** Kakashi's eighteen years old and he's going over a compound full of corpses with a Hyūga, Sharingan searing each corpse into his memory as he searches them for traps and when he hears the phantom question of _'Are you happy?'_ he wants to scream because he had been so close to having the answer be _'yes'_ once more.

**20) -** Kakashi's twenty years old, standing before his squad as he tells them that they're disbanding, sees the accusing glares and the question _'Are you happy?'_ comes as a taunt that he's confidently able to answer _'no'_ to.

**22) -** Kakashi's twenty-two years old and his kohai is before him, hesitant and he tells his long term partner that he's proud as the question _'Are you happy?'_ and the answer _'no'_ bounce around his head.

**24) -** Kakashi's twenty-four years old, standing alone in an empty apartment with his new Jōnin uniform on and he recoils when he catches sight of the mirror and sees Tousan screaming _'Are you happy? Such a good little shinobi, are you happy yet!?'_.

**26) -** Kakashi's twenty-six years old and he's sitting watch, a little kunoichi curled into his side for warmth, a young Uchiha absently playing with the campfire across from him and Sensei's son sprawled on the ground near him muttering about ramen in sleep- _'Are you happy?'_ is murmured to him and he thinks that finally, finally the answer is _'yes'_.


End file.
